The Super Hero Squad Show (2009)
Associate Producer: Leanne Moreau * Production Manager; Suzannah Szabo * Production Coordinator: Tina D. Wantig * Voice & Casting Director: Jamei Simone * Voices: ** Charlie Adler as Dr. Doom ** Carlos Alazraqui as Cyclops & Ringmasyer ** Shawn Ashmore as Iceman ** Steve Blum as Wolverine ** Antony Del Rio as Reptil ** Tom Kenny as Colossus, Iron Man & Captain America ** Cree Summer as Storm ** Jim Ward as Astral Xavier & Xavier ** Hynden Walch as Jean * Recording Engineers: David Barr, Eric Lewis * Dialogue Editor; Terry Rieff, Mike Garcia * Talent Coordinator: Emily Donegan * Storyboard Artists: Patrick Archibald, Dell Barras, Vic Dal Chele, Dan Fausett, Gary Hatle, Mark J. Howard, Philip Pignotti, Roy Allen Smith, Clint Taylor, Byron Vaughns, Craig Wilson * Storyboard Revisionist: Dell Barras * Character Design: Mitch Schauer, Gerard T. Galang * Character Clean Up: Doug Ninneman * Character & Prop Color/Stylist: James Peters * CG Prop Design: Don Cameron * CG Background Design: Don Cameron * Additional Background Design: Roy Allen Smith, Rozalian Tchouchev * Background Color/Stylist: Steve Niccodemus, Craig Robertson * Animatic Editor: Matt Barrios * Track Reader: Beans-N-Rice Editing * Lip Assignment: Erik Jan Peterson * Sheet Timers: Phil Cummings, Ron Myrick, Barbara Dourmashkin-Case, Karen Peterson, Brian Hogan, Kirk Tingblad, Robert F. Hughes, Jungja Kim Wolf * Production Coordinator: Kat Jones * Production Assistants: Miek R. Davis, Marc Paul * Production Interns: Nick Lavenice, Kyrsti Schwarz * Animation Services Provided by: Noxxon Enterprise Inc. * Animation Production Consultant: Eugene Tchoe * Audio Post Production Facility: Studiopolis Burbank * Sound Supervisor: Jamie Simone * Re-Recording Engineers: Mark Ettel, Ernie Sheesley * Sound Design/Editor: Ron Salaises * Foley: John Brengman, Adam DeCoster * Audio Post Coordinator: James Lafferty * Video Post Production Services Provided by: The Product Factory, LLC * Editors: Steve Ingram, George Rizkallah, Rob Walz * Visual Effects: Joel Moser, Thomas Moser * Assistant Editor: Jonathan Polk * Coordinator: Jessica Osekowsky * Theme Song Written by: Parry Gripp and David Ari Leon * Theme Song Performed by: Parry Gripp * Music Score Composed by: Guy Michelmore * Music Supervisor: David Ari Leon * Music Editor: Mark Ryan * Music Publisher: Cherry Lane Music Publishign Company, Inc (ASCAP), o/b/o/ Marvel Comics Music, Inc. (ASCAP) * Executive in Charge for Film Roman: Jay Fukuto * Production Accountant: Rob Renshaw * Executive Director of IT: Chuck McCaskill * IT Department: Brian Gee, Elaine DeMari, Ivan Lawrence, Samuel Mason, David Orona * Studio Services: Ronnie McNutt, Corina Paz, Felicia Harrison, Greg Smeltzer, Jessie Torres * Marketing Director: Javon Frazier * Director of Technical Services: Flory Litchfield * Distribution Manager: Adam Tootla * Financial Affairs & Business Development: David Galuzzi, Josh Silverman, Ryan Potter, Erika Denton, Peter Baghdassarian, Esq., Marc Barson, Esq., Christopher Davis * Script Clearance; Act One * Creative Consultants: Dan Buckley and Chris Fondacaro * Captain America based on the Marvel Comic Book by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby * Marvel, Marvel Super Hero Squad and the districtive likenesses thereof are trademarks of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidaries and are used with permission. The Super Hero Squad Show © 2009 Marvel Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidaries. All Rights Reserved. * Film Roman - A Starz Company * Ingenious * Marvel Animation Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Film Roman Category:Ingenious Category:Marvel Animation Category:Cartoon Network